Stars and Scars
by Victory not Vengeance
Summary: I broke his gaze to stare at my ceiling. There were stars on it; Leah and I put them up there; Leah and I - when we were children.' Again, rating is for the one curse word in the story. Companion piece to Number Six.


Authors' note: This is Emily's perspective of Number Six. I was requested to continue Number Six but at this point, I'm not sure if I want to. So instead, I present this! Ta-da!  
Anyway, onto the disclaimer.

I, unfortunately, do not own Leah, Emily or Sam; nor any other aspect of Twilight.

I also do not own Almost Lover.

They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Alison Sudol, respectfully.

I hope that everyone enjoys Emily's perspective and let me know what you think!!

**Stars and Scars**

It was one o' clock in the afternoon - time to wash the dishes. I was a creature of habit; I suppose that it kept me sane in a manner. Leah was over but she was occupied with something else at the moment. I thought back to when we were children; when we were as close as sisters. I wished that we were still that way but it was not to be. My loving feelings were not reciprocated, not that I blamed her.

I sighed, there were so many dishes – I would be at this for a while. I began to hum a song that I had listened to earlier; it was from one of my new CDs. The song had a haunting quality to it; honestly, the song reminded me of Leah. I didn't want it to; it shouldn't - Sam should still be with Leah. However, time cannot be undone; it was a shame that it doesn't make people any less resentful.

Leah entered the kitchen, standing next to me and began to rinse the dishes. This was unusual but very welcome. I looked at her through my peripheral vision; she seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"What is that you are humming Emily?" She asked as she put a dish into the rack next to the sink. Oh Leah, why did you have to ask me that? The answer will probably hurt you even more so than you already are. I considered my words carefully.

"If I tell you, you're not going to like the answer Leah." I answered before suddenly becoming interested in one of my cast iron pans. I looked at her through my peripheral vision again, she rolled her eyes; she did that too often. She probably thought that I was trying to protect her because she is my little cousin or something like that. It kind of astounded me that she would even let that thought float through her mind. She had seen things that I never would. Just because I have seen Sam in his wolf form and am horribly scarred because of it does not mean anything. It means nothing.

I let out a soft sigh; I knew that she would not let up until I told her. There was no point in procrastinating anymore; I set my cast iron pan back into the water before turning to her.

"The song is called Almost Lover. I have the CD; you can borrow it if you would like to." I closed my eyes for a moment before turning back to the sink and becoming interested in my pan again. It was horrendously filthy, what on earth did I cook in this thing?

I hoped that now she had her answer, she would just let it go. I had a feeling that this was not going to be the case though. She placed the bowl that she held into the rack before staring into the sink water. What was she thinking? I noticed that she was drying her hands on the towel that was on the handle of my stove. She was going to listen to the song. Just lovely, she was definitely not going to like what she heard. She began to walk away but then stopped.

"You're kind of busy so if you want me to, I can go up to your room and get it myself. Who is the artist?" She asked softly. Leave it to Leah to help herself to things; oh well that is how she was. I wouldn't have her any other way. I pretended to try and recall who the artist was, stalling for time.

"A Fine…something. I'm not sure but my CDs are alphabetized so it shouldn't be difficult to find" I replied, looking at her. She nodded and then went up the stairs to my room. She would most likely help herself to my stereo as well. I really liked that stereo…

I stopped washing the dishes and went to wait at the bottom of the stairs. This was most likely not going to turn out pretty...I sighed, why did I tell her?

There was silence for about five minutes; Leah wasn't the type to play music very loudly. This anticipation was wearing me down. I really should go upstairs to check on her…

I heard a crash from my room; I bolted up the stairs. What had happened!? Was Leah okay?!?

I ran the door to my room. Leah was kneeling on my bedroom floor, cradling her appeared to be broken hand. My stereo was in pieces. I sighed inaudibly; I wanted to roll my eyes but Leah needed me right now.

I knelt down in front of her and attempted to look at her hand. She jerked away. I see; she was angry at me. She could be angry at me all she wanted – she is still my little cousin.

"Leah. Let me look at your hand. You may heal quickly but if it's broken, we need to get a doctor to set it." I attempted to take her hand again, she let me this time. I gently looked it over. It didn't appear to be broken, not completely anyway.

"I'll going to call the doctor so he can look at it; unless, of course, you would like me to drive you to the hospital?" I asked quietly. She would never go for it; Leah would never dream of being anywhere within a hundred feet of Dr. Cullen. Again, not that I blamed her.

"I don't need to go to the hospital and I don't need your fucking help! I'll call the man myself!" She stood up and pushed her way through me. Oh, I see…

I looked around at my room. Luckily, I bought that stereo on sale; though that was not the case for the CD. Oh well, that was the price I paid for what had happened; even though it was not my fault or Sam's. It still bothered me, one…woman should not have to experience such pain and heartbreak. First Sam and then the death of her father; she was undeserving of such pain. If I could take her pain and suffering away, I would. I would gladly sacrifice myself so she could have a happy life. She truly did deserve it.

I looked out my window to see Leah screaming unintelligibly at Sam and then running off. She really needed to have a doctor look at that hand of hers. Sam and I locked gazes even though he was one story down and outside. He looked miserable, most likely because Leah had thrown how he broke her heart in his face. There was nothing he or I could do about it, she knew that. I broke his gaze to stare at my ceiling. There were stars on it. Leah and I put them up there; Leah and I - when we were children. We had so much fun; that was such a wonderful day. Even though, I thought that she was undeserving of my tears at this point for screaming at Sam – I couldn't help it. They just came and trickled down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Leah. I would take all of your pain away if I could but you'll never know that."

**Fin.**


End file.
